Trash Day — Clock Tower — Birds Flying Over the Walls
Episode Summary The episode begins with Rakka in the middle of another dream. She finds herself alone in a dense fog. As she scans her surroundings she notices a crow, like the one from her first dream before becoming a Haibane. As she moves closer to the bird, Rakka says she remembers it from somewhere, though it flies away before she gets a chance to take a closer look. Rakka’s dream is interrupted by Kana, who tries to wake her up so she can take her to work with her. Kana manages to wake Rakka, who’s still reluctant to be up so early. Rakka then helps Kana take out the trash from the kitchen. When Kana scares off a group of crows, Rakka tries to convince Kana to leave food out for the them, a suggestion she quickly rejects, claiming it would only make them dependent. On their way back to the kitchen, Rakka asks about the watch Kana uses, which she says she restored after finding it in a storage room. Kana then invites Rakka to join her to look at a secret project she's been working on, which she agrees to out of curiosity. Kana brings Rakka up to the clock tower at Old Home. She tells her that she’s been working to get the clock hands moving again, and eventually make the bells functional as well. Kana then shows Rakka an old notebook written by an unknown author about how the clock mechanisms work. Lost in her thoughts, Kana then realizes that she’s late for work and hurries off with Rakka to get breakfast before heading into the city. Once inside, Kana is scolded by her master, the keeper of Glie’s clock tower, for being seven minutes late. After introducing herself, Rakka is tasked with cleaning the upstairs level, which had been left in disarray the previous night when the workers were fixing the clock. While working, Kana questions why the townspeople are so protective of the Haibane. She gathers that the only reason the Haibane work is to not feel indebted to the city. Kana tries her best to reassure Rakka that she has a purpose in Glie, though she still finds herself feeling useless after trying different jobs to no avail. Kana shows Rakka a view of Glie from the top of the clock tower, telling her it is the highest point in the city. Noticing the birds flying over the city wall, Kana tells Rakka that the Haibane believe that they carry their lost items, things that were forgotten when they went into their cocoons. After finishing cleaning up, Kana’s master tells her to fix the clock tower at Old Home as “punishment”. Kana’s master expresses his fears about Kana leaving one day by flying off, but Rakka assures him that the wings are more aesthetic than they are practical. On their way home, Rakka tells Kana that some of her memories are finally coming back, such as her love for singing. Back at Old Home, Reki teases Kana when she tries to get rid of the crows again. Rakka tells Kana to not give up, likely applying to both her fight with the birds and her struggle to find a higher purpose at the clock tower. Quotes Symbolism, Interpretation, and Theories ''See also; for symbolism, interpretation, and theories of: '' Category:Episodes